


Podfic: 'Sonata for Robopsychologist' by lirin

by peasina



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: A robot has been accused of breaking the First Law; Dr. Calvin is called in to investigate.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2019





	Podfic: 'Sonata for Robopsychologist' by lirin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sonata for Robopsychologist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096395) by [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin). 



> Hi lirin! You said you'd like podfic of your works for Fandom Giftbox 2019, and I hope you're still interested! If you are, consider this a super belated gift. I adore this story. 
> 
> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.

  
  
  
Stream and download from archive.org, [here](https://ia601400.us.archive.org/3/items/sonata-for-robopsychologist/Sonata%20for%20Robopsychologist.mp3). You can also listen and download from Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/sonata-for-robopsychologist).


End file.
